Opinion X
by IAmScaryDinosawr
Summary: Twilight's Coronation. Everypony is looking forward to this occasion. All but one. His name, Xero. But why? Why doesn't he like the idea of a new ruler? After harshly expressing his rebellion, will he be looked on as a reject for having a different opinion, or will he become noticed for having a different mind? Rated T for language and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! I'm pretty sure everypony has watched the season finale. When I watched it, I kept thinking, "What if somepony didn't support the coronation?" Well that's what this fic is about. Meet Xero. My OC. He's a creator is his own unique mind. He's also very pessimistic. He's a white unicorn, purple eyes, semi-built, with a black mane, in which he keeps in a faux hawk. His cutie mark is a digital "X". So keep that in mind as you read this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my oc. All pony related things belong to HASBRO, The HUB, etc. etc. etc.

Chapter 1: Honest Opinion of the Coronation.

Today. Twilight's coronation day. Another "important" day for both her, and Equestria. Most ponies are excited to get to the ceremony. Others can't believe she's hasn't been crowned sooner.

Not me.

This coronation is a pure waste of time. It would just give my bosses something to brag about. Twilight Velvet and Night Light. I work for them in a planetarium. Oh, Celestia how I despise them so. Every time they talk, I want to commit suicide. It's like, they insult me by asking me questions they know answers to, like "Does your family have any relatives with royalty?". What the hell do you think?

Anyways, it's bad enough that their son is a prince. They would not shut up. "My son's a prince" this and "we're so proud of him" that. Just the thought of what they'll say….I can't even fathom that.

It was seven in the morning. I was up getting dressed for this "momentous occasion", as Sparkle's parents described it. I had to dress in my Royal Guard uniform. Apparently, soldiers and veterans just _had _to be there. When I finished getting my uniform on, I heard a knock on my door. And boy was I glad to see the pony behind it.

"Why hello there, Master Sergeant Xero."

It was my best friend. Her name is Celestial Swirl. I call her Swirl for short. She, like myself, is a veteran. Her silky white mane shined brightly, complementing her pink eyes. She is a pink unicorn, and her cutie mark is the northern lights, but they are blue, shaped in a heart.

"Good morning Sergeant Swirl." I responded with a salute. This caused her to giggle.

"You ready to go?" She asked, giving me a hug.

"Yeah," I responded. "Give me a sec…." I said grabbing my things. You know, wallet, knife, and basic stuff.

As we were trotting down the street, we started talking about the coronation, and if it's for the greater good of Equestria.

"So….I'm guessing you don't support the coronation?" She asked me.

I smiled at her. "You know me so well."

"Might I ask why?"

"Velvet and Light."

"Well that figures." She huffed. "Why do you put up with those jerks?"

I sighed as I looked down. "It's not like I have a choice. I want to keep my job, although I could easily find another."

"Oh….well that still doesn't give them the right to ridicule you like that, it's inhumane."

"There's nothing I can do about that." I told her. "Like Celestia would do any damn thing about it anyway."

"You're right….." she said with a sound of defeat. I put my hoof on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." I assured her.

"Okay…."

Swirl is a real friend. She is the only one who notices the Sparkle family's mistreatment towards me. She's the only one who actually cares, and I love her for that…

_Royal Canterlot Castle- Coronation Ceremony- 11:00 a.m._

At this point, everypony were scattering like ants trying to get to their proper seat. Swirl and I were sitting in the VIP section, where most of the upper class people sat. And guess who we had the wonderful pleasure of sitting by? My bosses. At least Swirl was sitting by me.

The ceremony went under way. And on cue, Velvet gave way to tears. The princess began her speech.

We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion…

"Awwwww…good God…this sucks…" I thought. Why the hell was I even here….

_But today, Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary…._

"Blah, Blah, Blah….I really don't care." I continued to say to myself.

_Fillies and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle__!_

Could you believe that they wrote a song for her?

The Princess Twilight Cometh, behold, behold…

Oh my god….this…is torture.

Then her highness decides to speak.

_A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville._

Why don't you stay there then?

_Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony!_

And the crowd went wild. What fools.

Later that night…

The castle was CROWDED that night. There was a huge feast dedicated to this mare. We sat near the guests of honor and her friends and family. Everything went well, Swirl and me were talking amongst us seated near the royals.

"Look at them. Enjoying the public attention they're receiving from the Elite. It's pissing me off." I told Swirl.

"Don't let that bother you." She told me. "It'll only be for like a week or so."

"May I have everypony's attention?" I heard Night Light's voice. The room quickly ceased of noise.

"Good Grief…" I said with despair. Hearing them talk was the last thing I wanted to do today.

"I would like to take a moment, to say how proud I am of my children," he started.

Luna, kill me now.

"I would never expect my children to become so successful," he continued.

"Bullshit." I said quite loudly, causing several ponies to look in my direction. Swirl looked at me with a shocked expression.

"However I do believe they would become a better being that some ponies…" he spoke as he looked at me in a way to let me know he was mocking me.

"Oh, what a little bitch. I swear." I said, a little louder than intended; loud enough for everyone to hear me in the already silent room. Swirl face-hoofed.

You wouldn't believe the number of looks I received.

"I'm sorry," Shining Armor said, standing up. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"Xero don't-"

"Oh, absolutely." I responded happily. "Your father is a _little bitch_."

The other ponies started to murmur in pure disbelief. The four princesses, my bosses, and the bearers of the elements of harmony all had angered looks on their faces. But I was just getting started.

"Hey! What's your problem, buddy?" One of the bearers, Rainbow Dash, shouted.

"Yeah, you big meanie!" Another bearer, this time Pinkie, agreed.

A smile came across my face. "My problem? _My problem_? My problem is that the ponies of lower qualifications and intelligence are overtaking this society. That's my bucking problem."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Celestia said.

"Simple." I started. "Let's start with Velvet and Night Light. You two are the vilest ponies who ever trotted on this land. You think you are so much better than those around you. But you're not. You always have to say stuff to make yourselves look good. You don't know how sick you make me. I would love to just grab a knife, and stab you both in the stomach, so I can watch you guts spill on the floor."

My bosses just sat there with their mouths agape.

"Now, turning to the princesses. What the hell do you even do? It seems all you two ever do is sit on your fat Asses all day. Raising and lowing the sun and the moon doesn't count as work. Anypony can do such."

Celestia raised an eyebrow, while Luna was fuming with rage.

"Celestia, how do you even live with yourself? You are the most pathetic monarch in Equestria. Hell, Queen Chrysalis is a better ruler than you!"

Everypony gasped.

"At least she gets shit done herself instead of relying on other ponies!" I continued. "Every time Equestria is in peril, you'd pussy out and have Twilight solve your problems. What do you have going on that's SO important that you can't save Equestria? NOTHING! You're nothing but a coward."

Celestia glared at me.

"And let's not forget about the newest disappointment added to this mix. Twilight, let's face it. You don't deserve to where that crown on that empty head of yours. You were crowned just for learning about 'friendship'. That's pure bullshit! That doesn't prepare you for ruling over an entire kingdom! The only reason you, and Shining Armor for that matter, have been crowned, is because you guys have one thing some people don't."

"And what might that be?" Twilight asked.

"Resources." I answered.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Shining Armor spoke up.

I laughed. "It means your parents spent years kissing the ass of the Canterlot Elite, just so they could have higher connections. They are not proud of you for becoming a princess. They just want another excuse to brag about themselves."

Twilight Velvet and Night Light shared a look of shock.

"My parents would never do such a thing!" Twilight snapped.

I raised an eyebrow. "You can believe what you want, you incompetent little foal. If you didn't have the connections that you have now, you would be sitting in the crowd watching someone else being crowned. You sitting on the throne are like sticking a fork in an electrical socket. Learning about friendship doesn't make you worthy of watching over an entire kingdom. You're just a slave to ponykind. A mere tool used to make you parents look good. That's all you'll ever be. So just stick to keeping yourself secluded in the library. That seems like the only thing you'll _**ever**_ be good at. That's probably the reason Celestia sent you to Ponyville."

"Okay that's enough." Swirl nudged me. I saw tears welling up in Twilights eyes.

"Think about it. The only time Celestia ever contacted you, was when she wanted you to save Equestria. You really are a tool."

"Xero!" Swirl shouted. Twilight's lip started to quiver.

"And in case all of you were wondering why I don't bow down during the coronation," I shouted. "It's because I have standards, the kind that tells me not to stoop that low."

Twilight just sat there, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. She just stared down. The element of Honesty, Applejack, went to check on her friend.

"Hey Twi, are you-"

"Excuse me…." Twilight got up and bolted out of the room, her gentle weeps could be clearly heard. Everypony stared at me. I smiled happily, knowing I've gotten my point across.

On cue, Twilight's friends and family rushed out of the room to console her. The only ones remaining were Celestia and Luna.

"Well I'm done here." I said plainly. I got up and turned to leave, but a flash of light blinded me, and I found myself facing her.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"_This will __**NOT**__ go unpunished_." She growled. She then followed her sister to search for her upset student.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH I'm scared! What a bitch." I said as I left. Swirl followed me quickly.

Outside…

"WHAT THE HELL, XERO?!" Swirl was shouting hysterically at me.

I gave her a friendly nudge. "I just got my point across, that's all."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY'LL DO TO YOU?!"

"Should I care?"

"YES!"

I could tell that she was really concerned. "You're over reacting."

"You're taking this too lightly! Geez I hope she's lenient on you."

"What do I have to worry about?" I asked.

She glared at me. "After what you said, it'll be best to watch your back."

"Oh lighten up. I'll be fine. I promise." I hugged her.

"I hope so….I really hope so…."

We continued to trot around, talking. Then I decided to walk her home. After we parted ways I headed back to my place. When I trotted in, I flopped on my bed, and stared at the ceiling, thinking excitedly about the punishment Celestia had in store for me.

I'm not all that happy with this chapter…It could've been better…anyways the next chapter will be better. Please don't flame. And don't suggest me to read your fic in the reviews. PM me for that. Read and Review! Dino, OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters besides my OC. Anything pony related belongs to Hasbro, The Hub, etc, etc, etc.

I woke up feeling quite happy. I knew that today was going to be…. different than the others, but I was still in a good mood. I got up and got ready for work. Took a shower, brushed teeth, put on a purple oxford shirt, blah blah blah. Anyways, as I was opening the door to make my exit, I saw a note attached to my door. It was pink, and it had a big red stamp on it, that read "EVICTION".

"What?" I said with a sarcastic tone as I skimmed the notice. My rent wasn't due until next month, and I already paid this month's. Oh well.

As I trotted down the street, I noticed that most of the residents of Canterlot were looking at me funny. Most of them had looks of pure rage.

I was off from work, thank the stars. I didn't even want to face my bosses. I couldn't imagine what they would say to me. So, I decided to go over to Swirl's. She's probably the only pony that would even talk to me.

I went up to her doorstep, and tapped lightly.

"Coming!" I heard her voice ring. She opened the door, and I could tell that she was happy to see me, because she gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so glad to see you too." I told her.

She released me from her vice grip of a hug. "I thought something bad happened to you!"

I chuckled lightly. "Swirl, I promise that nothing bad is going to happen."

"Well you can't be so sure." She responded, gesturing me to come in.

"And why is that?"

"Xero, you insulted the rulers of Equestria, and you insulted Twilight's parents!"

"I was just giving my opinion."

"You're opinions could often be extreme, if not, pessimistic."

I nodded in agreement.

"But I do have to say, I'm actually proud of you." She praised.

I turned around as I made my way to her couch. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that you're the only pony who would tell the monarchy off like that." She claimed. "No one would've had the guts to do that."

"Humph. I guess you're right."

"But you need to be careful. Most ponies are pretty….ummm….upset…with you." She warned.

"For what?"

Swirl glared at me.

"Oh…."

"I hope you didn't make Twilight too upset. I wonder what happened." She said.

Royal Canterlot Castle- 11:00 p.m.

The castle was empty. All that remained were the guards, the princesses and their acquaintances, and the custodians, who were left cleaning the mess.

Twilight was weeping softly on the balcony. She's never actually received criticism like that. She thought that everypony loved her. She thought she wouldn't have to face rejection for the other ponies.

Unfortunately, she was dead wrong.

She couldn't stop crying. Xero's words rang in her head. They stung worse than that of a bumblebee. It was so cruel, so mean. She had never been more embarrassed in her life.

She heard hoof steps coming down the main hall. And she already knew who was coming.

"Twilight?" Her friend, Applejack, called out.

"Twily?" Her older brother, Shining Armor, called out next.

Twilight ignored their calls. She was far too upset to care if her friends and family were looking for her.

"There she is!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She spent no time hesitating as she went to comfort one of her best friends. The others quickly followed. There were a lot of them, so they stood and watched, not wanting to overwhelm her with multiple ponies in her face.

Rainbow Dash, Princess Celestia, and Shining Armor slowly approached her. She was too busy crying to notice them.

Rainbow Dash was the first to reach her. As she got a closer look at her friend, she could notice that she was shaking. She has never seen Twilight so distraught before.

"Twi…." Rainbow whispered as she put a wing over her. Her friend's sudden movement astonished Twilight.

"Oh…hello Rainbow Dash…" Twilight choked.

"Twilight, don't ever believe the garbage that idiot told you." Rainbow Dash said calmly but sternly.

"I must agree, Miss Rainbow Dash." Celestia stepped forward. "He's a mere fool for insulting you with those lies."

Twilight's eyes continued to produce more tears. She laid her head on Rainbow's shoulder.

"Shhh…Twilight…" Rainbow comforted her depressed friend. Shining Armor wasted no time rushing to his sister.

"Twily…." He said as her stroked her mane.

The others watched from the distance. They've never seen Twilight break down like this.

"Poor Twilight…." Rarity whispered.

"That pony shouldn't have said that…" Fluttershy added.

"Oh…. If ah ever see that stallion…." Applejack threatened. "Ah an gonna buck him so hard in the face."

"You should, Applejack." Pinkie agreed. "In fact, we should go up to him and insult him! Let's see how HE likes it!"

Spike nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" But then, Spike's expression went from one of mischief to an expression of thought. "Who was that stallion?"

"Xero." Cadence spoke up.

"Who?" Rarity asked.

"Xero. He's an astronomer." Luna explained.

Pinkie tapped her chin. "I thought I saw him in a Royal Guard uniform."

"You did." Luna explained. "Xero is also a Master Sergeant."

"How can someone like that become a Royal Guard?" Fluttershy asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, he's a big meanie pants!" Pinkie pouted.

Night Light nodded. "I agree. Xero is know for being a bit…..harsh."

"Oh…. look at my Twily…." Velvet said sympathetically.

"Come on Twilight…let's go inside." Rainbow Dash said as she led her friend into the castle.

The feeling was terrible, knowing that they could not calm her friend down.

"Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Yeah?" she responded as she turned to look at her number one assistant.

Spike sighed. "Please don't believe the stuff that jerk told you." Spike then hugged Twilight tightly.

"I must agree, my dear Twilight. Don't let anything he said get to you." Rarity spoke up.

"Darn Tootin'! Twilight's one of the best ponies ah know." Applejack joined in.

Twilight simply looked down. "But what he said…..it hurt….."

Celestia nuzzled her student. "I know, my pupil. Don't believe him. He's probably envious of you."

Twilight looked up. "Envious….of me?"

"Yeah! Who wouldn't be jealous of Princess Twilight Sparkle?" Rainbow Dash said.

This made Twilight feel warm inside.

"Heh…thanks, you guys…..I guess I am the luckiest pony in Equestria…..with friends like you…." She whispered.

….

_Present…_

I sat on Swirl's couch as we continued to talk. Swirl still didn't convince me that I should be worried about anything.

"Xero, why won't you believe that anything bad will happen?"

I rolled my eyes. "Swirl, for the bajillionth time, RELAX. They can't arrest me for having an opinion."

Swirl sighed. "I'm sorry, I just can't even describe how worried I am about you."

"Worried about what?"

"Well….what if you get beat up by other ponies for saying that.

I raised an eye brow. "Swirl. You REALY think that somepony will waste their time beating up a pony like me?

"Yeah I do!" She shouted.

"Well…." I said, slightly offended.

"Well, maybe it will happen, maybe it won't happen. All I'm saying is that you please please PLEASE be careful."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, mom."

Swirl laughed and punched my shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing my shoulder. "Ya know for a mare you sure can hit hard."

Swirl smiled. We then heard a knock at the door. We look at each other in confusion.

"Were you expecting someone?" I asked.

"No, not today, I think."

She trotted over to her doorstep. She opened the door to find two royal guards towering over her.

"Hello?" she spoke slowly.

The guards looked at each other.

"Is Xero present?" One of the guards spoke in a deep voice.

Swirl looked as if she was about to piss herself. Her eyes darted over to me, then quickly looked back to the guards.

"Yeah?"

"Princess Celestia has demanded his presence at the castle immediately." The other guard said.

Swirl's pupils were now the size of a pinpoint.

"Yeah! Adventure!" I said with false excitement. I trotted over to Swirl, who had a look of fear in her eyes.

"What does she need to see me for?" I asked.

The guards looked at each other and smiled evily. "Come and find out."

Well this should be fun.

"Well, alrighty then. I see you later, Swirl." I said as I waved to her.

"Nope, I'm coming with you." She said in defiance.

"Why?"

"Xero, who KNOWS what they will do to you?"

I sighed. "Well, if you insist."

Swirl trotted beside me as we left her house. We then made our way to the castle. And trust me, if you think what I said last night was horrible, just wait for what I'll do next.

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, been busy with stuff. So anyway spring break started for me today, so I will be typing up a storm. I kinda rushed in this chapter. That's why it's shorter than the last. But anyways read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of MLP. All Pony related objects belong to Hasbro, The Hub, Etc etc etc.

The two fine gentle stallions quietly guided us to the castle. I admit I was a little scared, but I got over it. Swirl, however…..heh…well lets just say she was a LITTLE scared.

"Oh man, just THINK what she'll do to you!" She said as she paced rather quicker than usual.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh chill out, Swirl. Nothing is going to happen."

She looked over at me. I still can't help but to worry! What do you think she'll do to you?"

I didn't really think of that. "I don't really think she can do anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what can she do? Punish me for having an opinion? I think the Princess has better things to do."

This made Swirl calm down a little bit. "I…guess you have a point."

"I really appreciate your concern, Swirl." I said as I put a hoof on her shoulder. She gave me a weak smile.

Both of the guards then stood still.

"We have arrived."

…

Inside the castle, things were still a little uneasy. Twilight was still upset, but didn't show it through her emotions. She didn't eat breakfast, nor had she slept. Her parents and her brother and sister-in-law noticed this, and they were becoming very worried.

Twilight sat on the very large balcony where the coronation was held. Her brother approached her quietly and put a hoof over her.

"Twily," Shining Armor started. "You okay?"

"Hmmm….? Oh….yes…I'm fine…" She responded in a manner that showed that she was not fine.

"Okay….well….just let me know if you need anything."

She simply nodded.

Shining Armor left her sister on the balcony. He trotted over to her best friends, who were also worried about their friend.

"Man….I've never seen Twilight so….out of it…before…" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Oh….that Xero…" Applejack spat. "Ah'd love to just…..HMPH!" she said as she smacked one hoof into the other.

"Yeah…that big meaniepants!" Pinkie agreed.

"I hope Twilight is all right." Fluttershy whispered.

Celestia looked over at her student. "Twilight….please do not be upset. No of those horrible things that Xero said were true."

Twilight said nothing.

One of the royal guards entered the room. "Princess Celestia?"

Celestia looked over at the guard. "Yes?"

"He's has arrived."

Celestia grinned. "Perfect. Send him in at once."

…

We waited outside. It seemed that everyone in the castle were mad at me. But I didn't really care all that much. It's not like they could kill me for having my own opinion.

And, as usual, Swirl was still petrified on what Celestia would do to me.

Another guard, aside from the ones who brought me to the castle, appeared, and he had one of the creepiest smiles on his face.

"The princess will see you now." He said.

"Very well then." I responded calmly.

Swirl started to go into full panic mode. As long as I've known Swirl, she's never acted so concerned before.

"Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man….." She whispered to herself.

We went into the room, where Celestia and her posse were in. I receive an angry glare from all of the ponies in there. It was AWESOME! How amazing it is that these fools were on her side!

I sat on the opposite side of Celestia, who sat at the head of the table. The room itself was quite large, having stained glass windows instead of regular glass in the other rooms.

As we took our seats, the others just stared at me, as if they were planning something.

"Oh! Why hello, your majesty!" I said as I got on my knees and bowed to Twilight.

Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Xero!" Swirl whisper-shouted.

I hurried and took my seat.

Celestia sat and tapped the table, her eyes pierced through my soul. I just sat and smiled. It remained like that for a while, until…

"Why?" Celestia asked.

"Why what?" I responded.

"Why would you even _think_ about insulting my pupil?" she said calmly but firmly.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Celestia inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I'm not playing games with you."

"Who said anything about playing? Were you when you appointed Twilight as a Princess?"

Twilight looked at me with rage. "You don't get it, don't you?"

"Hmmm…?"

"I've worked my flank off for the past eighteen years for Celestia. I've done many things, I've faced many things, and I've learned many things. I deserve to be a princess."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Uh… no. You don't."

"All right, why don't I?"

"Look at you! You didn't earn this position."

"You're right. This position is a privilege. This isn't something that most ponies get to do. I have certain duties and privileges myself."

I raised an eyebrow, smiled, and then laughed. I looked over at Swirl, who knew what I was going to come back with.

"Xero…don't-"

"Yes, a privilege indeed. So I hope you enjoy watching those close to you perish in the future."

"What do you mean?" Twilight said in defense. I laughed even more.

"You stupid foal! What race of pony are you now?" I asked her.

"…. An alicorn?"

"Correct. And how long do alicorns live?"

"What do you mean? All alicorns are…im….mor….tal….." she said, now realizing what I meant.

"And are earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns immortal?"

Twilight remained silent, her eyes glued at the table.

I gave her a satisfied smile. "Yes, Twilight. Just let the reality of that sink in to that empty brain of yours. Think of how death will claim those closest to you. Friends, family, hell, even your subjects!"

She remained silent.

"And let us not forget the most important duty. Protecting your kingdom! Suppose if Chrysalis returned. What would you do? Would you got out and actually do shit to help, or would you sit on your lazy ass like this pathetic buck over here?" I said pointing to Celestia.

I could have sworn I saw Twilight's eye twitch.

"That being said," I looked Celestia dead in her eyes. "You are one weak-ass motherbucker, you know that?"

Celestia's eyes narrowed.

"I thought you were undefeatable. But I was proven wrong. Chrysalis took your ass down in _mere seconds_."

Celestia didn't want to show it, but I could tell I was really pissing her off.

"And the rest of you assholes aren't much use to Equestria either. All of you have serious issues."

The mane six darted their eyes at me.

"Rainbow Dash, face reality. You will _never, _in your_ life,_ join the Wonderbolts. Why in the right mind would they ever waste their time asking you to join? No one gives two shits if you've done a sonic rainboom."

Rainbow Dash looked at me as if I slapped her in the face.

"I'm not going to be bothered with this hick." I said, looking at Applejack.

Applejacks face turned redder than the apples her bucked.

"Pinkie Pie, you need to CHILL THE BUCK DOWN. You are like a mixture of caffeine, ADHD, and cocaine abuse. Just shut up, and sit your ass down."

Pinkie Pie's hair instantly deflated….wait…what?"

"Rarity, we all can see that you bucking hideous. You're like a turd covered with make-up. Just know that fashion doesn't help you, your looks, or your mustache."

Rarity let out an over exaggerated gasp, then fainted.

"Fluttershy, you are just….pathetic… Jeez, I mean, just look at you...I wouldn't be surprised if someone came up to you and just…raped you."

Fluttershy let out an annoying, somewhat adorable squeak.

"And Spike-"

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Twilight roared.

I was taken back by the sudden outburst. I think everyone in the room was.

Twilight leaned over to me, her nose just centimeters away from mine. I was still smiling, because Twilight trying to act all tuff and stuff was actually quite amusing.

"You can insult **me**, but don't you _**ever**_, in your pathetic life, insult my friends."

"My pathetic life?" I chuckled. "Bitch please, I've had more meanings in the first few seconds of my life than the meanings in all of the dictionaries you've read."

"Get out." She growled.

And then I did something. Something I never thought I would never had the balls to do. Something that no other life form in Equestria would do. Something I know that would be held against me for the rest of my life.

I spat in Twilight's face.

Me. Of all ponies. Spat in the princess's face.

My saliva is now covering the princess's cheek-eye area.

This caused her family and friends to gasp in disbelief.

She stared at me with a look of pure horror and disgust. I smiled at her.

"Buck you, bitch." I said as I got up to leave. Swirl's mouth was wide open in shock.

Twilight still stood there with my spit running down her face. And by the look in her eyes, I could tell that this mare wanted to hurt me.

Shining Armor was the first to speak.

"Why that motherbu-"

"It's alright." Twilight cut her brother off. "It's fine…I guess you can't change some ponies."

…

I trotted down the hall with a satisfied grin on my face. I'm not the kind of stallion who gets a kick out of berating ponies. But that….that was pretty goddamn awesome.

"WHAT THE BUCK, DUDE?!" Swirl shouted as she chased me.

"What the buck, indeed." I answered calmly.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT THEY WILL DO TO YOU NOW?!"

"Don't know. Don't care."

Swirl let out a furious groan. "Why are you so careless?"

"Swirl, I really don't care what they do to me. I got what I wanted."

"And what was that?"

"My point across."

"**HEY!**"

We were interrupted by booming voices. Our heads quickly looked down the hall.

I turned to see two of the elements of harmony, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, and Twilight's brother, Shining Armor, charging towards me.

"Oh, bucking great…" I muttered.

**Sorry it took so long to update….need to work on that. Anyways Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Close Call

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own MLP, I don't. All Characters, aside from OC, belong to Hasbro, The HUB, etc.

"Oh, bucking great…"

By the look on Swirl's face, I could tell she was freaking out.

Shining Armor was the first to get to me first. Applejack and Rainbow Dash rushed to me and just sat and watched. At first, I thought that Shining was going to punch me in the face. Instead, he stopped. Mere inches from my snout, just staring at me eye to eye. I could tell by his breathing patterns that he was angry.

"Can I…..help you?" I asked sarcastically.

He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. "What was that?"

"What was what?" I responded.

Shining face-hoofed. "Why did you spit in my sister's face?"

"Why didn't I?" I said as I smirked.

Shining Armor continued to stare at me. He leaned closer to my face. "Okay….here's what's going to happen. I'll just save you the pain of kicking your flank. Just leave. You are no longer welcome in the castle. You got that, punk?"

I wasn't sure how to respond. I looked over to Swirl, and smirked mischievously. Swirl's eyes widened as she mouthed to me, "Don't you even think about it."

I chuckled a little bit. I looked back at Shining Armor and said, "I didn't quite understand what you said. All I could focus on was your _**shit**_ breath."

And that, my friends, is how you start a fight with the captain of the Royal Guard.

…

Twilight Velvet rushed over to her daughter.

"That scoundrel…." She said as she wiped her daughter's face.

"Mom it's fine…. honest." Twilight said.

Celestia crossed her hooves. "No, Twilight. It is not okay for him to disrespect you like that."

"I ought to have that stallion arrested!" Night Light.

"No. What help would that be?" Twilight asked. "He would still resent me. If anything having him arrested would make things wo-"

_**CRASH!**_

A loud crashing noise interrupted Twilight.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked as she went towards the door.

Then, a guard came rushing in.

"Your Majesties!" He started. "A fight has broken out in the main hall!"

Celestia and Luna quickly jumped to attention.

"Between whom?" Celestia asked.

The guard ran outside, then came back in. "It seems it's between Captain Shining Armor and Master Sergeant Xero!"

"Well this should be interesting…" Celestia said as she went out to look. Everypony else soon followed.

…

A crowd gathered as the fight continued. Both stallions exchanged blows, but Xero was taking the most damage.

"GET 'EM SHININ'!" Applejack hollered.

"KICK HIS ASS, SHINY!" One of the maids of the castle said.

"STOP! STOP!" Swirl shouted uselessly.

The brawl intensified. Blood was now visible on both party's hooves. Shining Armor punched Xero in the nose, causing Xero to fall on his back. Shining Armor quickly went over and pinned his arms down with his knees. Xero looked up at Shining Armor.

"Well, I'm screwed." Xero laughed.

Shining Armor then proceeded to punch Xero repeatedly in the head/ face area.

"WHY WON'T ANYPONY STOP THIS?!" Swirl shrieked in horror.

Shining continued to land blows on a defenseless Xero. He stopped for a moment. Xero looked at him with a taunting look.

"Is that all you got, beotch?" Xero said as he let out a burst of energy from his horn. Shining flew off of him due to the force of the energy.

Xero had to admit this did hurt. It hurt a lot. He couldn't even think straight. All he could focus on was the walls moving everywhere. He tried to get up on his hooves, but he kept stumbling.

Shining Armor saw this as an opportunity. He rushed towards Xero. As Xero got up on his knees, Shining punched the back of his head. Just the sound of the punch didn't sound right.

"MMMM!" Xero grunted.

Xero landed head first on the ground with a loud thud. Cheers erupted from the ponies watching the fight. The mane six, Twilight's family, the guards, castle workers. Even the princesses showed satisfied smiles on their faces. Swirl was truly disgusted.

Xero tried to turn himself over, but failed. Shining Armor charged toward Xero, and then kicked the back of the head.

Swirl's eyes grew wide. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" she hollered.

She sprinted to Xero's aid. She got down on her knees and checked to see if Xero was all right.

"Xero! Are you okay?" she asked.

Xero struggled to even move his head. He rolled over on his back, with the help of Swirl. He gave a weak smile to his beat friend.

"Oh, thank goodne-….Xero?"

That's when Swirl noticed what was wrong with Xero. His eyes started to roll to the back of his head, and his arms became stiff.

"Xero?" She said as she shook Xero.

Xero's head began to roll backwards, and his body started to convulse violently. Swirl eyes grew wide in horror.

"Oh, buck. HE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!" Swirl screamed.

None of the ponies seemed to care. They were too busy hugging and high-hoofing Shining Armor to give a damn.

Swirl then noticed that blood was coming out of Xero's mouth, along with a tiny pink chunk of tissue. Swirl cringed at this sight.

"SOMEPONY HELP PLEASE!" Swirl was practically begging now, scared out of her mind. It was clear that she didn't know how to deal with seizures.

"Yeah, how about not." Shining Armor said arrogantly.

"Yeah! He deserves it!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

As much as she wanted to argue with those fools, she didn't have time. Getting Xero to the hospital was the main objective.

She took a deep breath as her horn glowed. A circle surrounded her and Xero. The circle became brighter and brighter, until both of them vanished.

"Well that takes care of them." Said Twilight.

…

The white flash reappeared at the Canterlot Hospital. Swirl used her magic to carry a still-convulsing Xero into the hospital.

She sprinted to a nurse at the reception counter, not wanting to waste anytime. The nurse went into action as soon as she saw Xero.

"Okay I'm going to have to ask you to put him on the ground." The pink, blue-maned unicorn nurse mare told Swirl.

Swirl quickly did as she was told. Xero's convulsions were getting stronger, and more blood was spilling from his mouth.

"Somepony get some pillows!" The nurse shouted to her co-workers. Within seconds, the pillows were under Xero's head.

"Can you explain to me what happened?" The nurse asked Swirl.

"He got into a fight with the captain of the Royal Guard! The bastard just kept punching him on the head!" Swirl shouted.

The nurse nodded. "About how many times did the victim hit his head?"

Swirl tapped her chin. "Uh…I don't know, maybe twenty-one times including hitting his head on the floor."

"Okay, can I get someone to prepare a CT scan please?" The nurse shouted to her staff.

"WHAT?!" Swirl shrieked.

"Ma'am it's just to check if he has any bleeding in his brain, or any injury to the brain at all." The nurse put a hoof on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so." She whispered.

All she could do now was watch as they took Xero away to be treated, and hope that everything will turn out all right.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPLOAD SOONER! It's summer again! Which means I'll be working on some other stuff, too! So be on the look out for more fanfics.


End file.
